


Memoirs Of A Racer

by celticheart72



Category: Days of Thunder (1990)
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Insults, Nudity, Public Hand Jobs, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, allusion to possible sex, unexpected fall into a pool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: This will be an ongoing collection of ficlets for Rowdy Burns. Each chapter will feature a ficlet with a specific prompt or plotline request.Specific warnings for each ficlet will be its beginning notes.





	1. Garage 51

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt “Every time I look at you, I think I fall a little more in love.”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

The sun was out and a light breeze blew over the track as you watched Number 51 speed around Daytona International Raceway. Rowdy was on the track for his qualifying run and while his first lap was fast the second was faster. When he pulled off at the end of his run and started down pit road you cheered as his time went up.

Rowdy Burns never did anything slow.

You watched his car come down the pits toward the crew and smiled when he pulled down his window net and waved up at you. Since you weren’t in a fire suit you couldn’t go over the wall but could see that hundred-watt smile of his from where you sat next to his crew chief, Jack. Rowdy always made a point during a race, qualifying run, practice, anything where you were in his pit to stick his hand out his window and wave to you when he was on pit road. He was the most charming and sweetest, albeit stubborn and competitive, man you had ever met, and you counted yourself lucky you were the one he chose to love.

There was a bunch of chatter between Jack and Rowdy and finally Jack nudged your shoulder with a grin. He passed you his headset so you could hear and talk to Rowdy.

“Hey there Racerboy.”

Rowdy’s chuckle was warm at the use of your nickname for him. “You know Sweetheart, every time I look at you, I think I fall a little more in love.”

“Don’t you think you’re laying it on a little thick there?” You smiled as you looked down to where Rowdy sat in his car waiting for the crew to push him off to the garage.

“You ain’t seen nothin’ yet.” There was a little interference while he spoke to one of his pit crew. “Hey, why don’t you meet me at Garage 51? I hear it’s got a real nice atmosphere. We can grab a beer and listen to the sweet sounds of motors running.”

All you could do was laugh. Leave it to him to make a trip to a NASCAR garage sound romantic. “It’s a date Rowdy.”

“See you soon Sweetheart.”


	2. Better Than Malibu Barbie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “You broke her heart and came back for more, you bastard." & “You have no idea what you do to me…”
> 
> WARNINGS: a little public fondling

You were at a press dinner with Rowdy before the start of the season when your ex, James, showed up at the restaurant with his new wife. It was glaringly obvious he was only there to show her and her perfect perky breasts off. He was a plastic surgeon and had absolutely no affiliation with NASCAR. Other than the desire to encourage some of the wives and girlfriends to have their breasts or other cosmetic work done by his office. It wasn’t that you had an issue with anyone that actually wanted to have work done for themselves but that wasn’t James’ perspective. He saw a woman and wanted to mold her through surgery into his perfect vision. That was what he tried to do to you and you flat out refused so he broke up with you and had been rubbing it in your face since. Even long after you and Rowdy got together.

“You alright Darlin’?”

Putting on your best smile you turned your head back toward Rowdy and nodded. “I’m fine.”

His blue eyes narrowed when they realized where you had been looking. “What’s that bastard doing here?”

“I’m sure he’s trying to drum up business and still trying to rub my nose in the fact that my breasts aren’t as perky as Malibu Barbie’s.”

He snorted at the nickname you’d given James’ wife last year when he shoved her under your nose the first time. “Ain’t nothing wrong with your breasts Darlin’. I like ‘em just fine.” Rowdy reached up and tweaked the nipple closest to him through the fabric of your dress.

“Rowdy!” You felt your face flame when Rowdy’s crew chief winked at you.

“What? You have no idea what you do to me…” With that he grabbed your hand and moved it to the front of his jeans under the table. He was hard, not that it came as any surprise. Rowdy Burns was always ready to race or fuck.

“Oh my God, Rowdy Burns! What is wrong with you?”

Rowdy just grinned and shook his head as he excused you both from the dinner and started toward the door of the restaurant.

“Don’t we have to stay?” You had your hand wrapped around his bicep and were trying to keep up with his long strides.

He walked right over to where James and Malibu Barbie were and stood toe to toe with your ex. “You broke her heart and came back for more, you bastard. There ain’t no reason for the two of you to show up at this specific restaurant on a NASCAR press night.”

James smiled, that smarmy plastic smile prevalent in all of his ads, then laughed as he gave you a critical once over with his eyes. “You could have been perfect.”

Rowdy looked between you and James’ wife whose forehead was obviously frozen, lips over plumped by collagen injections, and breasts oddly shaped. “She is perfect. Have a nice night Dr. and Mrs. Barbie.”

The two looked confused as you giggled, and Rowdy led you away to the outside of the restaurant.

“Come on Darlin’. I have an urge to strip you naked and worship those pretty breasts of yours.” He waggled his eyebrows at you. “Among other things.”

You couldn’t help but melt, he never failed to make you feel like you were prettiest and most desirable woman he’d ever met.   


	3. Southern Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Oh God, how can you manage to switch from cute to sexy in under a second?"
> 
> WARNINGS: smut

You watched Rowdy signing autographs for young fans in the lobby of your hotel. He was so gracious and sweet to every single one of them that it made your heart happy. As you watched him interacting with his fans and their parents his blue eyes lifted to yours and he smiled while winking at you. When everyone had pictures and Rowdy’s autograph, he made his way back to you and that slow sexy smile of his played over his lips.

Unable to help it you whimpered as you stepped into the elevator with him. “Oh God, how can you manage to switch from cute to sexy in under a second?”

Rowdy grinned as his eyes roved over you. “It’s my southern charm, Darlin’.”

Narrowing your eyes on him you studied his face. “I think you do it on purpose because you know you drive me crazy.”

His head dipped down until his lips brushed your ear. “I love watching that look on your face, when your panties start to get wet and…”

“Rowdy!”

Chuckling he stood back up and put his hand to the small of your back to lead you out of the elevator when you made it to your floor. He unlocked your room door and put the do not disturb sign on the outside before closing and locking the door. When he turned back around you didn’t waste any time in grabbing the lapels of the jacket he was wearing and pulling him back to the bed with you. Clothes flew this way and that as you undressed each other, and he moved you to the middle of the bed where he turned you on your side and pulled you back into him. His hard cock rested in the cleft of your ass and you reached behind you to run your fingers over him and play with his balls.

Rowdy moved your hair from your neck and kissed the soft flesh there while his hand reached over you to fondle your breasts and tweak your nipples to hard buds. His hand pulled your leg up over his thigh then reached down to run his fingers over your pussy lips and spread your arousal over them. Your concentration in what your hand was doing was broken by how good his fingers felt and your eyes closed as you hummed in appreciation. He circled through your pussy lips and up over your clit until you were vibrating in need and trying to shift your hips to get his cock between your legs. Finally giving in, he moved down enough to let his cock move between your thighs and rub over your pussy until it was wet with your juices. Touching a finger to your clit, he thrust up into you.

“Oh, God, Rowdy!”

“Hmmmmm, I love hearing my name on your lips like that.”

His hips set a hard and fast pace and every so often he would touch that finger to your clit giving it just the barest stimulation. Your abdominal muscles pulled down hard from your navel, clenching around Rowdy’s thrusting cock, until you were shaking head to toe with the intensity of your orgasm. Rowdy groaned when his own climax hit him, and he curled around you pulling you back into his body while his hips thrust a last few times and his cock pulsed.

He relaxed behind you and you brought your leg back over to rest on your other one. Leaning back you looked up into his blue eyes and smiled at your sweet, but incredibly sexy husband.

Brushing a lock of hair out of your eyes he kissed your lips. “I love you, Darlin’. You’re my everything.”

“I love you too Rowdy Burns.”


	4. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “You’re getting a vasectomy. That’s final.” & "Kiss me like you mean it.“
> 
> WARNINGS: none

Rowdy and I sit in the waiting room of the urologist office waiting for him to be called back for his vasectomy. We have two kids, both emergency c-sections, and asking for my tubes to be tied during the second one didn’t even come to mind until after I woke up several hours after she was born. Now there is more risk of complications for me because I’ve developed a clotting issue so Rowdy offered to have a vasectomy. I wanted to ask him but didn’t want him to feel like it was some kind of payback for pregnancy and childbirth.

I watch my poor husband while we wait, his leg bouncing a mile a minute, blue eyes scanning the room. The bouncing leg causes him to slide down in the chair and every so often he puts his hands on the armrests and pushes himself up.

“We sure we don’t want any more kids, sweetheart?”

“No Rowdy, remember what the doctor said? The next one could kill me.”

“Yeah, but we could always take your egg and my sperm and use a surrogate.”

Turning my head I raise an eyebrow and purse my lips at him. “No Rowdy. And besides if we don’t do this we have to use condoms all the time which aren’t a hundred percent effective.”

He sighs and his leg bounces some more. “But…”

“You’re getting a vasectomy. That’s final.” I reach my hand out to lace my fingers with his. “It’s the best decision for us.”

“I know it is, but it doesn’t mean I have to be happy about someone cuttin’ up my balls.”

“It’s one small incision Rowdy.”

“And two needles!”

“It’ll be alright. I’ll be right there with you and you have a week of sitting around doing nothing ahead of you.”

His blue eyes flick to me in annoyance.

I wave my hand as I roll my eyes. “Okay, yeah, maybe the week of doing nothing isn’t the most exciting thing for you but you could use the rest. And I’ll be home with you.”

He sullenly returns the kiss I lean over to give him.

My fingers stroke over his chin and I don’t take my lips from his. "Kiss me like you mean it.”

Rowdy’s hand reaches up to cup the back of my head and his tongue is in my mouth as he kisses me. I feel myself getting wet and I wonder how long we have before…

“Rowdy Burns?”

“You just remember this, darlin’.” He whispers against my lips before nipping the bottom one. “No sex for the next week.”

I swallow hard and have to take a deep breath as I stand to follow my husband back to the procedure room. Damn him.


	5. Swimming With Moonshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request for a curvy girl drabble where Rowdy and reader get drunk on moonshine and go swimming 
> 
> WARNINGS: fluffy smut

“It’s peach moonshine Darlin’, taste it,” Rowdy grinned at you as he passed you the mason jar.

The two of you were sitting on the tailgate of his truck facing the lake at the back of his property. It was quiet, the stars were out, and the temperature was perfect. Taking the jar from Rowdy you took a sip. It tasted like sweetened peach water and you took another drink of it.

“Whoa there Darlin’, I’m not trying to get you drunk in the next thirty minutes here. That stuffs pretty strong,” he told you and took the jar back before taking a drink of it himself then capped and set it aside.

You closed your eyes and turned your face up to the moonlight while you enjoyed the light breeze that fluttered over your skin. The truck swayed lightly as you felt Rowdy get off the tailgate and come to stand in front of you. When you felt his hands move your knees apart so he could stand between them you opened your eyes and smiled at him.

“What do I have to do to get you out of those clothes and in the water with me?” He asked huskily, his smile mischievous and the devil danced in his blue eyes.

“Maybe if I had a little less hip and ass,” you rolled your eyes at him.

He frowned at you and brushed your hair from your eyes, “Darlin’ I love you, all of you, just like you are. A woman’s body should have curves to fill a man’s hands.”

You pursed your lips at him, he’d been telling you the entire time you’d been together that he loved your curves. The first time you’d had sex he’d worshipped your entire body for hours before he ever even let you touch him, and some nights still went that way. It wasn’t that you didn’t believe him, but you were still self-conscious even after nearly a year together. Flicking your eyes to the jar of moonshine you smiled at him, “Give me another drink of that peach jet fuel and I’ll get naked with you.”

“I’m not taking advantage of a drunk woman,” he laughed lightly but handed you the jar.

Laughing back you shook your head, “I’m not getting drunk Rowdy, just taking the edge off my inhibitions.” You took another sip, then closed it up and set it back down. It really was good and you were feeling a little less self-conscious.

Rowdy was already stripping down and when he got to the edge of the water he turned to look at you as he pulled his boxers down his long muscular legs then smiled when he winged them back into the truck bed. You couldn’t help but laugh at his silly nature. For all his competitive grumpiness on the track he was such a sweet and fun-loving man. Finally, you shed your clothes and dropped them in the back of the truck then walked into the water which was colder than you expected. Rowdy was about ten feet from the shore of the lake and smiling at you as you moved toward him.

He pulled you into his warm body when you made it to him and kissed you sweetly, “Darlin’ you are gorgeous.” Gripping your hips he pulled you into him so you felt his cock hardening against you, “I love every single curve on your body. They were made just for me.”

You watched the desire and love play in his blue eyes under the moonlight as he lifted you up so you could wrap your legs around his lean hips. When he slid into you your head fell back and you moaned softly as he rocked his hips in a slow rhythm that sped up as you both neared your release. The water sloshed around you with your movement and the way he lifted your hips up and down each time he thrust created just the right friction on your clit. Your pussy clenched hard around Rowdy’s cock and you held your breath while you tried to keep your moans and cries of pleasure as quiet as possible. The moonlight was just enough that you could see his eyes hood and his jaw tense at the same time you felt his cock shudder inside of you and rhythmically pulse with his own orgasm. His own groans of pleasure were somewhere quieter than normal.

You walked back to shore on rubbery legs laughing at him trying to slap your ass. When you got to the truck Rowdy retrieved a padded sleeping bag and some blankets from the extended cab and laid them out in the bed of the truck. You lay down on them with him looking up at the stars, drinking more moonshine, and laughing at the silly names he made up for the stars. After he persuaded you to ride him so he could see your curves against the backdrop of the moon, his words, you lay down next to him and he pulled a blanked over you both. He held you close to him with his thumb running up and down your arm until you both drifted off to sleep in the truck bed to the night sounds of the woods surrounding you on his little piece of the lake.


	6. Not Here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “We can’t do that here!”
> 
> WARNINGS: smut

“We can’t do that here!”

Your eyes were wide and you were sure your entire face was red at what Rowdy suggested you do in the ladies room outside of the ballroom where the Nascar Awards Ceremony was currently being held. He’d insisted on coming with you when you got up to go freshen your lipstick after dinner. Then he insisted on following you right on into the ladies room. There was an elderly woman in there when you first walked in and as soon as she saw him she shoo’d him back out. Of course, that didn’t deter him because he burst right in a few seconds after she left and locked the bolt on the door before stalking to where you stood in front of the mirror.

He was grinning at you and his blue eyes were mischievous while he patted the open space between the sinks, “Why not baby? All you gotta do is sit up on this countertop right here…”

“Rowdy! That’s just…" You protested and he inched his way closer to you. “We can’t do that here! This is a public bathroom… Ew…” Rowdy grinned and started shrugging off his tuxedo jacket, “Wait, what are you doing?”

He had the jacket off and was unclipping his bowtie and handing them to you. You watched while he unbuttoned his shirt, then took it off and handed that to you as well, and pulled his t-shirt off over his head to lay it out on the countertop. Looking back at him your eyes scanned his perfect abdominal lines and the smattering of hair that led down into his pants.

“I’m too heavy for the counter,” your voice squeaked. You actually squeaked at him which just made him smile wider.

“Your body is perfect,” he told you and bent his head to lick the sensitive skin in the crook of your neck. “I love every single one of your curves. You got hips perfect for a man’s hands…” He put his hands on your full hips and shook you slightly then ran those mischievous hands up your sides to your breasts which were straining at the fabric of the halter of your dress. “And these gorgeous titties of yours…”

Shaking your head at his silliness you relented and lifted your skirt up around your waist.

“I knew you’d see it my way,” With a grin he slid your panties down your legs then stuffed them in his trouser pocket before he helped you hop up onto the counter over his shirt.

Fifteen minutes later you were rushing out of the ladies room just as you heard the Nascar President announcing Rowdy. He went straight to the stage and you went to sit back down with Cole and Claire who looked at you with a smirk and raised eyebrow. She pointed to your hand and it was then you realized you were still holding Rowdy’s bowtie and he still had your panties in his pocket.


	7. NASCAR Girlfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "What? You think that was funny? You just insulted her and expect me to laugh?“
> 
> WARNINGS: hurtful words, fluffy smut

You weren’t the typical NASCAR girlfriend. Where they were mostly waiflike and gorgeous you were older (meaning not 10 years or more younger than Rowdy), curvy, and average. At least from your perspective anyway. If anyone were to ask Rowdy he was very vocal about how he could grab your curves and drive into you like he drove his car. He also thought you were the most gorgeous woman he’d ever laid eyes on and that was all you needed to know. What anyone else thought didn’t really matter, but sometimes things said carelessly hurt. Like when you walked into the team garage pre-race before Daytona and caught some of the crew talking shit about you.

You’d been looking for Rowdy to give him some travel updates when you heard them.

“Rowdy’s got girls hitting on him all the time.”

“Yeah, all hotter than that girlfriend of his. He should just tap one of them. She’d never find out.”

“Even if she did, who cares?”

The two guys started laugh and you heard Rowdy growl behind you. You hadn’t even heard him walk up. When you turned to walk away he stopped you and his angry blue eyes looked you over before he leaned down to kiss you. Then lacing his fingers with yours he marched you both right in front of the two crew members.

You’d been in sight of them but they hadn’t paid a bit of attention to you. Rowdy they noticed. They just looked up, still snickering, and seemed unfazed.

“You owe her an apology.” His voice was even but he was speaking with gritted teeth and you could see his jaw clench.

“Aww, c'mon Rowdy. We was just joking. No harm done, we can all laugh about it.”

The tendons in Rowdy’s neck were standing out when he spoke again. "What? You think that was funny? You just insulted her and expect me to laugh?“He gave each of them a hard look, "Go see Waddell, neither of you is working on my team anymore.”

He didn’t even wait for them to respond and just turned and walked you both out of the garage. You walked back to his hauler where he sat you down on his bed and closed the compartment door. When he turned back to look at you there was concern in his blue eyes. “Darlin’, you know I’d never do that to you right?”

He was afraid you’d be upset with him over what some narrow minded boys said. Smiling you grabbed his hand and tugged him toward you until he lost his balance and was perched over top of you on the bed. “Rowdy Burns, I know better. You like what I do to you way too much.”

Smiling down at you he kissed you hard and pressed you down into the mattress. Half and hour later both of your moans echoed in the hauler and Rowdy couldn’t have cared less who heard you.


	8. Michael 'Rowdy' Myers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Take off that mask…that is a mask right?”
> 
> WARNINGS: getting scared

Those silly slasher horror movies that were always on every Halloween freaked you out. Rowdy loved them though and you sat through them because you loved him. This year it was the original Michael Myers Halloween movies. You’d been watching the movies all week long and finally on Halloween night after trick or treating was done Rowdy promised you’d watch the last one and he was done for the year.

He’d gone upstairs to take a shower while you washed your dinner dishes and folded some laundry you’d hadn’t gotten to yet. Once you were happy with the kitchen you poured yourself a glass of wine and carried it out into the living room where you curled up on the couch and picked up your e-reader while you waited for Rowdy. You were engrossed in the book you were reading when you started hearing heavy boots on the back porch. Rowdy hadn’t come down yet so you set your e-reader aside and got up to look out the back door. Nothing there.

When you started walking back to the living room you heard the same thing on the front porch. Pursing your lips you went through the hall to the front door and looked out. Again, nothing there. Shaking your head and thinking perhaps some of the neighborhood kids were playing Halloween pranks you turned back toward the living room. You’d dimmed the lights when Rowdy went to take a shower but they were bright enough for you to see the figure standing in the living room that looked exactly like…Michael Myers.

Your brain logically knew it had to be Rowdy, that Michael Myers wasn’t real, but you had a moment of doubt. “Jesus Rowdy, you scared me! Take off that mask…” Rowdy didn’t respond and the figure just stood there. “...that is a mask right?”

Still no answer and your heart was pounding in your chest. When the figure took a step forward you screamed bloody murder and ran for the front door. In your panicked state you couldn’t figure out how the deadbolt worked and suddenly Rowdy’s arms were around you.

“Baby, baby. It’s just me.” He was laughing and trying to calm you down at the same time.

Turning around to look at him you saw the Michael Myers mask sitting on the coffee table. “Oh my good God Rowdy Burns, you took ten years off my life! I swear I’m not watching those movies with you anymore!” Pushing out of his arms you headed for the stairs.

He was still laughing and smiling at you with his blue eyes shining in amusement while he watched you stalk up the stairs. “Come on baby, if you watch them with me I promise not to scare you again and I’ll make you hum.”

Pausing a few steps from the top you turned to look back down the stairs at him. He had his tongue out and was demonstrating how he planned to make you hum. Turning around you headed back down the stairs and stopped in front of him. Putting a hand to his jaw you raised an eyebrow at him, “Twice.”

Rowdy grinned wickedly, “Yes ma’am.”


	9. I Did Not See A Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Anybody else notice the small child staring at us?“
> 
> WARNINGS: none

Rowdy held your hand while you followed your tour guide. When you asked him to do the ghost tour on Halloween night he rolled his eyes but went along because it was what you wanted. The tour you’d chosen actually passed through a graveyard, over a battlefield, into what was once a field hospital, and finally into the house of the man’s family who used to run the town.

“Remind me why you wanted to do this again?” Rowdy groused at you.

You rolled your eyes at your boyfriend. He’d do anything for you but it didn’t mean he wasn’t going to complain about it. “We get to learn a little bit of history and maybe even interact with a ghost.”

He was quiet a few more minutes while you listened to the guide relay the history of some of the families in the graveyard. “How exactly do you plan on interacting with a ghost?”

“I don’t know Rowdy. If one decides to interact with us they’ll decide that.” You just rolled your eyes and shook your head at his skepticism as your tour moved onto the battlefield.

Rowdy looked around and listened to the tour guide for a little bit before he started looking back and forth between the guide and an old wagon about fifty feet away from you. His gaze kept going back to that wagon as you walked to the field hospital. While you walked through the old building you noted Rowdy kept looking over to whatever doorway you’d just walked through and then would look around at everyone else in your group.

“You okay Rowdy?” You finally asked him.

He nodded but you noted his lips were pursed and his eyes pinched. Knowing him he was getting anxious to move on to something else. You appreciated that he would do most anything you asked of him but if it wasn’t related to the farm or racing he got tired of it easily. The tour moved on to the house of the town patriach and Rowdy was once again distracted.

Once the tour guide was done talking Rowdy looked around at everyone again with a baffled expression on his face. "Anybody else notice the small child staring at us?“

Now you understood what was going on as everyone started to shake their heads.

"No one sees that little girl in the doorway over there? Pigtails with pink bows wearing a puffy dress. None of you are her parents?” He seemed agitated so you pulled him over to the doorway.

“Rowdy there’s not a little girl here.” You told him and noted the air in the doorway felt especially cold.

“Nah, she’s gone now. I can’t believe any parent would let a five or six year old girl run around town by themselves especially on Halloween…” He muttered to himself before realization suddenly dawned on him and he pointed at you. “No. Nope. I did not see a ghost. Nope.”

The disembodied giggle of a little girl floated to your ears and you smiled as you walked with a still spluttering Rowdy back to your car.


	10. The Misty Apparition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Why are you so determined to see this ghost anyway?”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

There was a section of a country road in the town you and Rowdy lived in that a ghost supposedly roamed on Halloween night. The ghost didn’t harm anyone, it just walked up and down the road like it was looking for something. No one had ever stayed around long enough to get an idea of who the ghost was or what it was looking for so you really had no idea the history behind it. All you knew was that it had been happening for the last thirty years and you wanted to find out what was up with the ghost.

Rowdy loved you and he indulged you as much as his competitive nature allowed him to. This was one of those things he didn’t understand though and he groused the entire time you drove to where the ghost was normally seen. He pulled the car off the road into an area that looked like it was once a pull off maybe for teenagers necking in their cars. Always ready to be on the move, he left the car running. Fortunately, the engine was so quiet if you hadn’t realized he still had it on you wouldn’t have known.

“Why are you so determined to see this ghost anyway?”His blue eyes scanned the road and woods around you as he tapped his thumb on the steering wheel.

Rolling your eyes for the millionth time at the same question you turned to face him. He looked impatient and the few age lines he was getting around his eyes puckered. “Because no one has any idea who this ghost is or what it’s looking for.”

“Ever think maybe there’s a reason for that?” His lips pursed and his eyebrows rose to his hairline as he tap, tap, tapped on the steering wheel. Suddenly he lifted his hand and pointed with widened eyes.

Coming down the road toward you was a misty apparition.

You got out of the car despite Rowdy grabbing for you and walked toward the apparition. When you were probably thirty feet away it lifted what appeared to be a misty hand and pointed at your car. The words ‘I died there’ floated to your ears and you saw an image of a couple of teenagers necking in their car when a big truck came around the corner too fast and plowed into it. Once your vision cleared you were able to clearly see the apparition was a young woman horribly mutilated. As soon as you saw her as she died the apparition changed into a beautiful young woman and the apparition turned into a ball of light that floated away into the night sky.

You stood there in stunned disbelief for a few minutes before you felt Rowdy’s arms around your shoulders and he was looking at you with some concern. “You alright Darlin’?”

Nodding your head you smiled up at Rowdy and let him lead you back to the car. You told him what you saw and heard, and between the two of you were able to find an article about the crash. Apparently, it had been covered up because the driver of the truck was the son of the town’s mayor at the time. It seemed all the young woman wanted was for someone to take the time to find out what happened to her and you were glad you had made the effort.


	11. Naked Itinerary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Why are you naked?”
> 
> WARNINGS: nudity, flirting

 

You walked in the main door of Rowdy’s suite with his itinerary, but he was no where to be found. Pulling your glasses off your face you rubbed your eyes then moved over to the table near the balcony to sit down. When you heard the sound of a door opening you put your glasses back on and turned around.

Rowdy was walking out of the bathroom completely naked and rubbing a towel over his curly hair.

Your eyes went wide and you jumped up out of your seat. “Why are you naked?”

He looked at you like you had two heads and wrapped the towel around his waist. “I just got out of the shower. Are you okay?”

“You’re naked.”

His blue eyes were amused and he pointed to the towel. “I am if I take the towel back off. What’s wrong, darlin’?”

“I uhm…I…” You were flustered and felt your face flushing.

Rowdy watched you and moved over to the bed where his clothes were. He pulled a pair of boxers up his legs under the towel then took it back off. The silhouette of his cock was evident, and even flaccid he was impressive.

“Oh…oh my…” Your heart stuttered a little bit when his eyes lifted to yours as he pulled his jeans on.

“Listen, I’m sorry, darlin’. I had no idea you were in here when I walked out.”

“That’s okay.”

He smiled and tilted his head slightly to the side as he studied you and put his hands on his hips. He still hadn’t fastened his jeans and the two sides were hanging open drawing your eyes  _there_. “What’s going on with you?”

“You’re just…” Hesitating you took your glasses off and rubbed your eyes again. “I’m just…”

Rowdy reached out to grab his t-shirt and pull it on over his head then tucked it into his jeans which he then fastened. He caught you staring and smirked. “Alright, I  _know_  that look.” Walking over to you he put his hands on your shoulders and leaned down to look in your eyes. “How about we go down to the hotel restaurant and have dinner together? There’s nothing on my itinerary for dinner tonight right?”

“Huh?”

“Dinner? My itinerary?”

“Oh! Right. No, there’s nothing on your itinerary for dinner.”

“Good. So you’ll have dinner with me then?”

“ME?”

“Yes, you.” He chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed to put his shoes on.

“Okay.”

“Was that so hard?”

All you can think is that he has absolutely no idea.


	12. Falling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Rowdy sit by the hotel pool to escape the crowd and have your first kiss after you fall in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts "You keep saying that we're friends but you look at me for a moment too long for that to be true.", "Kiss me like you mean it.", & “To be honest, I just wanted a chance to look at the stars with you.”
> 
> WARNINGS: unexpected fall into a pool, kissing, allusion to possible sex

 

You sat on the edge of the pool with your feet in the water as you looked up at the night sky with Rowdy. He’d asked you to come out to the pool deck with him to get away from the crowd inside the hotel bar. All night you’d been catching him giving you sidelong glances that would linger a little longer than you’d expect of someone who was strictly a friend.

Your eyes were closed to let the light breeze wash over you and you laid back on your elbows. The water of the pool was slightly chilly, but it felt good on your aching feet which had been stuck in heels all day. When you opened your eyes, you caught Rowdy staring right at you with his body leaning slightly your way.

The look in his eyes was definitely not one you’d expect from a friend. It looked more like desire than anything else.

Smiling you moved closer to him and one of his eyebrows rose in question. "You keep saying that we're friends, but you look at me for a moment too long for that to be true."

He considered your words for a minute before nodding. “Yeah, well now, about that darlin’. You are my friend, but lately when I look at you I feel like I don’t just want to be your friend.”

“Really?” When you started to move even closer to him you forgot you were on the edge of the pool and slipped off the edge into the water.

It startled you and took a minute too long for Rowdy’s comfort to get your bearings. Before you even had a chance to right yourself, he was in the water with you and pulling you to the surface. He had one hand on the edge of the pool and one arm around you.

You hadn’t even realized you were sitting at the deep end.

Those intense blue eyes of his were watching you while you spluttered and blinked the water out of your eyes. “Definitely not what I was trying to do.”

“I didn’t think so.” His laugh was warm and deep. With the way he was holding you to his body it vibrated through yours and made you feel things for him that you had to bury when you didn’t think he was interested.

After blinking a few more times you watched as he licked his lips. Pressing yourself into him so you could feel his hard muscles you whispered, "Kiss me like you mean it."

That seemed to be what he was waiting for because he let go of the rim of the pool and wrapped his other arm around you. His lips pressed softly to yours at first until he nipped your bottom lip lightly and you opened for him. Then his tongue was in your mouth tangling with yours. It made you tingle from your lips to your toes and places in between.

Sighing when he broke the kiss you smiled. “Was this why we came out here?”

He chuckled again. “To be honest, I just wanted a chance to look at the stars with you.”

Your eyes lifted to the sky. “They are beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you.”

You looked back at him and before his lips could close over yours again you shivered. He pulled his head back and looked you over.

“Come on. Let’s get out of this pool and up to your room to get these wet clothes off.”

You almost sighed in disappointment until you realized he only said off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


	13. Have To See That Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a request from Tumblr for Rowdy and his girlfriend in the movie theater where things get steamy in the dark theater.
> 
> WARNINGS: fingering in a public place

The movie theater was practically deserted, but Rowdy carried your popcorn and soda to the back row and sat in the seat closest to the wall that stayed in the shadows. It wasn’t likely that anyone was going to recognize him, but he still wasn’t taking any chances. You didn’t get many opportunities to go out on a date where he wasn’t overrun by fans.

Rowdy settled into his seat with the popcorn between his thighs. You drew the leg closest to Rowdy up under you and draped your cardigan over your lap since you were a little cold.

He watched you getting settled then leaned over the armrest toward you with a grin on his face and mischief in his blue eyes.

“Why are you looking at me like that Rowdy?” You could smell the mint of the gum he was chewing.

“What? I can’t look at my gorgeous girlfriend?”

You narrowed your eyes, the man was up to something. “You can always look at me Rowdy, but I know when you’re up to something.”

“Darlin’ I’m as innocent as a newborn fawn.” This said as he pressed a kiss to your lips and teased you with his tongue as he pulled back.

“Why don’t I believe you?” The indignation in your tone was obvious and Rowdy smirked while pointing to the screen.

A few minutes later Rowdy handed you the popcorn and you rested it on your raised thigh. You had one hand in the popcorn bag and the other on the armrest when you felt Rowdy’s hand slip under your cardigan and rest on your thigh over the fabric of your skirt.

He seemed to be occupied with watching the movie and his hand was warm so you didn’t say anything. You did, however, give him a side-eye when his hand started running up and down your thigh and slipped under your skirt. Rowdy was still focused on the movie and didn’t appear to be paying you any mind.

However, when his fingers moved over the lace of your panties you had to stifle a gasp while giving him a wide-eyed look. His eyes were on the screen in front of you but that flirty smile of his, while he chewed his gum, was all too evident. He was teasing you and despite the embarrassment if you got caught, his fingers felt too wicked and too good for you to even want to stop him.

When his fingers slid under the lace of your panties you sucked in a breath and closed your eyes while you bit your lip to keep from making a sound. Rowdy Burns only needed one finger to make you cum and he damn well knew it. Fortunately, the way you were sitting up on your foot gave him quite easy access to your lips and your clit though he couldn’t penetrate you without being completely obvious about what he was doing.

A quiet squeak escaped your lips when he tapped your clit and you heard him shush you.

Your eyes flew open and focused on him. He leaned over the arm of the seat with a grin and kissed you.

“Gotta be quiet, darlin’,” he whispered into your mouth as he tapped your clit again and you strained to keep quiet. “Good girl.”

Rowdy sat back while letting the pad of his long finger run through your pussy lips and over your clit in the way he knew you liked. When you felt your core starting to clench you lifted your leg slightly to further hide what was happening as you buried your face into Rowdy’s bicep. Behind you the sound of the theater door opening and footsteps made you hold your breath as you tried to still your shaking. It felt like forever before you heard the door again and Rowdy’s chuckle next to you.

“You’re safe darlin’, the kid didn’t even look our way.”

“Oh god, Rowdy,” you whimpered and bit down on the cloth and flesh under your mouth while Rowdy’s wicked fingers finished stroking you through your orgasm.

He chuckled again and drew his hand from your panties when he felt you relax.

Taking a deep breath you chanced a look at him. He was sticking the fingers he used on you into his mouth and sucking them clean. When he caught you looking he smirked and leaned toward you for a kiss. You tasted yourself on his tongue and whimpered again as he sucked on your bottom lip before pulling away and relaxing back into his seat.

You didn’t trust yourself to move yet so you tried to focus on the movie screen and realized you didn’t have any idea what was going on. “We’re going to have to watch this movie again.”

Rowdy gave you a wicked look and waggled his eyebrows at the suggestion.


	14. All I Ever Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts "All I ever wanted is right here in front of me.", "Please don't cry.", & “I’m not leaving you alone. Not now, not ever.”
> 
> WARNINGS: mentions of surgery and injury, fear of death

 

“Brain surgery, Rowdy?” You stood next to his hospital bed holding his hand. It was taking everything in you not to cry right at that moment.

“Yeah, but it’ll be okay, darlin’. I promise.” His blue eyes focused on your face and he lifted a hand to brush a strand of hair out of your eyes. "Please don't cry."

Your lip quivered and you leaned into his touch. “I can’t help it, Rowdy. You could have died because you were too stubborn to listen to what the doctor told you in Daytona.”

“I know, darlin’. I know.” He looked upset, whether it was with himself or the situation you weren’t sure, but he pulled you into him and pressed a kiss to the top of your head. “I’m not leaving you alone. Not now, not ever.”

“What if…”

Rowdy shook his head and cupped your cheeks to look at your face. “Stop it, darlin’. No what ifs.”

As much as you wanted to leave the what ifs behind, they still ran through your head. Finally, all of the what ifs, risks, doubts, and everything else got to be too much and the tears started running freely down your cheeks. Rowdy sighed and held you close to his chest while you sobbed into his hospital gown. Maybe it should have been you comforting him, after all it was his NASCAR career that was on the line.

“What happens after surgery, Rowdy? How soon do you plan to go back to racing?”

He was quiet for so long your heart started to pound as you worried over his answer. When he did respond, he surprised you. “I won’t be going back behind the wheel. I can’t. Cole is going to help make sure my car has sponsorship for the rest of the season and then he’ll probably take my ride.”

You sat up and wiped your face with your hands. “But your career, I thought it was all you ever wanted?”

That hundred-watt smile you fell in love with slowly spread over his face and he grabbed both of your hands. "No, darlin’. All I ever wanted is right here in front of me."


	15. Alone In the Barn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts “We can’t do that here!” & “You have no idea what you do to me...”
> 
> WARNINGS: sexual teasing, smut

 

You walked into the barn to find Rowdy climbing down off his tractor. The flannel shirt he wore hugged his broad shoulders and his jeans rode low on his hips. It was amazing, by your way of thinking, that this simple farmer in front of you was the same aggressive racecar driver you met ten years ago.

“You have no idea what you do to me...” You thought to yourself.

Rowdy’s blue eyes turned on you and he smiled. “What was that, darlin’?”

Uh oh, you must have said that out loud. “Nothing, Rowdy. Are you almost done?”

He wiped his hands off on a rag and leaned against the tractor. “Darlin’, after ten years I think I know you pretty well.”

“What do you mean?”

“What I mean…” Rowdy moved in front of you and clasped his hands behind your back then leaned back slightly to look in your eyes. “…is I know that look.”

You loosely wrapped your arms around his neck and smiled. “And what look would that be exactly, Rowdy Burns?”

“The one that says you want me naked and buried inside of you.”

“Oh…” You pretended to consider it. “…that look. Well, maybe.”

He leaned in until his lips were hovering right over yours. “Ain’t no maybe, darlin’.”

It never failed, every single time he kissed you felt like the first time and your knees turned to rubber. Rowdy steadied you and started to pull you over to the side of the tractor.

“What are you doing?”

The look he gave you clearly said ‘duh’.

“We can’t do that here!” 

“Why not?” He motioned around the barn. “No one’s in here but us.”

Where Rowdy had always been an adventurous risk taker you were the shy cautious one. It was an odd match to be sure, but it worked for you both. He made you feel alive and free, and you grounded him.

You reached out to hold onto his hand while you stepped out of your panties and handed them to him.

He smirked and tossed them into the cab of the tractor while he undid his jeans. 

“I’m not getting naked in here Rowdy.” Your heart hammered in your chest at the idea of having sex in the barn in the middle of the day when literally anyone could walk in on you.

“Don’t need to, darlin’.” He whispered against your ear as his hands turned you around and pulled you back into him. 

He was already hard and you shivered at the sensation as his fingers helped guide his cock through your soaked lips and to your entrance. You leaned over to brace your hands against the tractor as Rowdy easily slid into you. His thrusts were slow and deliberate as he whispered dirty things into your ear. 

You were on the verge of crying out when you heard someone yelling Rowdy’s name and you reached back and grasped Rowdy’s hip.

Rowdy groaned and leaned his forehead on your back. “That’s Cole, damnit.”

“Oh my god, how embarrassing.” You knew your face was redder than a beet, especially when Rowdy chuckled and patted your hip as he pulled out of you and smoothed your skirt down over your ass.

The sound of his zipper seemed especially loud to your ears. 

Cole’s voice called Rowdy’s name again. 

“I’ll be out there in a minute!!!” Rowdy leaned down to kiss you and brushed your hair out of your eyes. “Sorry, darlin’. We’ll pick this back up later.”

“In the house…” You whisper yelled to his back as he walked out of the barn chuckling to himself. “Now where are my damn panties?” 


	16. Too Soon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the "I desperately want to take you out for dinner and slow dance with you until the sun comes up, but I also want to grip your hair and watch you writhing underneath me."
> 
> WARNINGS: allusion to sex

 

Everytime you and Rowdy made plans something got in the way. A sponsor dinner, or a team meeting, or something else. He promised you tonight that you’d have your date no matter what came up.

When you answered your front door, he was standing there in a denim blue dress shirt and low-slung jeans holding a mixed bouquet of bright flowers.

“Hi, Rowdy.”

He took in the black wrap dress you wore and grinned. “You look gorgeous, darlin’.”

“Thank you.” You accepted the flowers and let him inside while you looked for a vase.

Rowdy stood behind you while you reached for a vase that was on the top shelf of your cabinet. He nudged you out of the way and handed you the vase with a speculative look.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” You kept looking back at him while you filled the vase then put the flowers in it.

The desire in Rowdy’s blue eyes was evident as he took a deep breath and let it out. "Honestly? I desperately want to take you out for dinner and slow dance with you until the sun comes up, but I also want to grip your hair and watch you writhing underneath me."

You considered his words for a minute before you pushed the vase to the middle of the kitchen island and walked around it to stand in front of Rowdy. He looked a little apprehensive and lifted a hand to rub the back of his neck.

“Maybe it’s too soon for something like that…”

“So…” You reached down to untie your dress and open it to reveal the lace bra and panties you wore underneath. “How about we push dinner off for a little bit?”


	17. Catwoman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Halloween prompt “I thought you agreed I should wear this costume to the party tonight?” “Oh I agreed to you wearing it tonight, but I had no party in mind”
> 
> WARNINGS: allusion to sex

 

It’s perfect, you thought, as you looked over your costume in the mirror. You’d picked out a catsuit with a tail, cat ears, and a mask and were going to Cole and Claire’s Halloween party as Catwoman. Rowdy was going to dress up as Batman though he hadn’t been in the bedroom yet to change into his costume.

Frankly, you were a little surprised he’d agreed to Catwoman and Batman as a couple’s costume idea.

You were just getting ready to go find him when Rowdy walked into the bedroom. His blue eyes widened as he looked you over.

“Wow, darlin’. That costume looks…just wow.” He walked a circle around you and smirked at the whip coiled at your hip. “You’re the prettiest and sexiest Catwoman I’ve ever seen.”

“Thanks.” You blew out a breath and pointed to the closet. “Now go put your costume on. We’re going to be late for Claire’s party.”

“Nah, I already called Cole and told him we wouldn’t make it.”

You put your hands on your hips and stomped your foot. “But I thought you agreed I should wear this costume to the party tonight?” 

That hundred-watt smile of his spread over his mouth as he pulled you into him. “Oh, I agreed to you wearing it tonight, but I had no party in mind.”

“Then why did I just go through all that trouble to get this catsuit on?”

Rowdy kissed you, it was one of those breath stealing kisses that made you forget what you were doing.

You blinked when he broke the kiss and bit your lip at the look in his eyes.

“You put it on…” He pressed a kiss to your jawline. “…so, I can take it off.” Another kiss followed behind your ear.

When you reached up to take off the mask and cat ears Rowdy pulled your hand down.

“Leave them.” He winked and you took the hint.

Purring in his ear you pulled him with you back to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> I can be found on Tumblr at https://rooker-character-fics.tumblr.com for any Michael Rooker characters (including Merle and Yondu) and https://too-many-fanfiction-fandoms.tumblr.com for other fandoms I write. Sometimes I take requests there, check my blog header to determine if I am taking them.
> 
> Just a general A/N regarding all of my work: Please understand that I update when writing inspiration hits. I never intend on abandoning an unfinished fic, so know that if I do I'll eventually get back to it when inspiration strikes again.


End file.
